Work vehicles may be operated in a forward mode in which the work vehicle travels in a certain direction, often the direction the operator is facing, and a reverse mode (backing up), often the opposite direction of the direction the operator is facing. Work vehicles may be equipped with a system to detect objects located behind the work vehicle.